Stating the Obvious
by Alice Shade
Summary: Ron states the obvious about relationships and how he wants to arrange his life around them. Sort of. If this story feels controversial, it's probably because it is. Sort of.


Legal drek disclaimer.  
I do not own the show, nor any character. All fanfiction clauses apply. No profit could ever be sought nor garnered through perusal of this text. Anyone interested has the right to write sequel, prequel, remake, whathave you. For the most inquisitive, there are author notes in the end.

* * *

Stating the obvious.

* * *

Nacos were great. Although Ron had no part in making them, today's batch came out quite close to his idea of perfection. He supposed it's just a little karma bonus for being summoned for serious talk. Kim never said anything pleasant when she wanted serious talk. Seriously, what was up with that? As if good things could not be told seriously. He told good things seriously all the time. But then again, since then Kim did anything like he did?  
- So, KP? What did you wanted to talk about?  
- About us, Ron.  
- Us, as in?  
- As in couple.  
- Oh.  
- Yeah. I'm sorry, but it's just not working out.  
- Not working out? You're breaking up with me, aren't you?  
- Yes. I'm sorry, Ron, but it's just not... Not working. I wasn't thinking clearly back then, you know, the whole rebound from Erik kind of thing. It's just that... I don't feel like dating you, you know? Like, you're my best friend, not boyfriend, and it's awkward when... you know.  
- Well, no, I don't know, to be honest. I like everything just fine the way it is now.  
- Well, I don't! Seriously, I can't think of you like a boyfriend, you've always been my best friend, and I think it's better we go back to that. Let's just be friends, Ron.  
- No.  
- Huh?... What do you mean, no?  
Ron sighed, and put down his utensils. Then, he wiped his hands and face on the napkin, and put it aside. Done with preparations, he leaned to look Kim straight in the eyes.  
- I said no, KP.  
- I heard that. What do you mean, no?  
- No, as in, no, let's not just be friends. I'm sorry, KP, but there are times when you just have to make a stand, if you are a man. I can't and won't go back to being just friends. I want all.... Or nothing.  
- Gawd! Ron, why do you have to be so difficult!  
- Because it's important enough for me to stand my ground. Pick, KP. All or nothing. Either you take back the whole breaking up thing, or we'll leave Bueno Nacho complete strangers to each other.  
- Why does it have to be this way?! Why can't we just be friends!  
- Oh, brother. Come on, KP, you can't be that dense. Even I figured that out a while ago. It does not work to be just friends. And I'll get the short end of the stick. Think about it. First you pick me up while you're on rebound. Then you dump me as soon as you get back some self-esteem. And now you expect me to go on happy go lucky about that? Just what kind of person would I be to do that? A doormat variety? No, thanks.  
- Why do you only care about you?  
- Because you're doing a bondiggity job or caring for yourself already, KP. Hardly a surprise, really - you always manage to do things real good.  
- So you think this is all about me, then? Is that it?  
- Yes. Yes, I do. The least you could do is to give it a fair try.  
- I so did!  
- Hardly, KP. Anytime I try to suggest some dating stuff, you either turn me down or turn it into one of the things we did as friends. For crying out loud, how am I supposed to be more then your friend, if you steadfastly resist all my attempts to?  
- I'm so not... not doing that!  
- You so do. Remember the restaurant thing? What did we end up doing? That's right, going to Bueno Nacho instead. The cinema thing? You had to write a school paper and you couldn't reschedule it. The mall date thing? Right, you did that, only Ronman wasn't present cause you sent me off five minutes into the mall. For crying out loud, KP! I've done my best to give you as much personal space and freedom as you asked. I've done my best to offer you as many romantic activities as humanly possible. If I still don't feel like boyfriend to you, then you're the one with the problem here. And, KP, if you have a problem with me, we're not meant to be friends anymore. Maybe you've just grown out of it, who knows? But one thing is certain. I'm not backing down on this. All or nothing.  
- FINE! BYE!  
Ron leaned back, and followed Kim's departing form with his eyes. Then he sighed, and shrugged, picking up another cheesy fry and offering it to Rufus. Molerat grabbed the snack and nibbled it, peering curiously at Ron. "I guess this is it, little buddy." - offered boy, - "KP picked nothing. Guess I'd better start looking for a new date next week." Molerat chirped disapprovingly, and swallowed his fry, but offered no further comment.

* * *

Tweep-tweep-tweep!  
Groping blindly, Ron grabbed around for the phone. Whoever it was, they wouldn't use voicemail, and instead kept calling, waking him up each time he managed to drift off again. As he grabbed the receiver finally, Ron caught the sight of clock display. Seven thirteen in the morning. Who the heck could be so sadistic to call up this early on Sunday?  
- Mhrello.  
- Get up, Ron. We have a mission! Motor Ed stole the fastest golf cart in the world, and.  
- KP. What part of NO you failed to grasp yesterday? All or nothing. If you pick nothing, don't call me at ungodly hour on Sunday morning expecting me to risk life for something that already sounds ridiculous.  
- Ron, I don't have time for your temper tantrums! Get up, mission won't wait for you to get over your silly.  
- I said NO. Now please, get going with your mission or whatever and let me sleep.  
- RON, are you crazy!? We've got a MISSION! As in, save the world stuff!  
- Great. Go and save the world then. I've never signed up for that, so don't bother me. Bye.  
With that, Ron thumbed off the receiver and flipped the ringtone to quiet. Within minutes, he was asleep, blissful silence no longer disturbed by shrill cries of phone.

Ron was hardly surprised to see Will Du at his door. Not that it improved his mood in any way. Why did everything had to unfold by the route of maximal stupidity? He nodded crisply, and quirked his brow at the GJ agent.  
- Good day. Can I help you?  
- Mr. Stoppable. Dr. Director wants to see you.  
- Excuse me, who? I'm afraid I don't recognise the name. Come to think of it, I don't know who you are, either. Despite the fact you know my name. Care to introduce yourself?  
- Quit playing games, mr. Stoppable, and get in the car.  
- I don't think so. Let's see some ID here, mister. Or I'll slam the door in your face, dial nine one one and cry kidnapping.  
Grumbling, Will pulled out his badge, and shoved it under Ron's nose.  
- Global Justice, senior agent Will Du. Does THAT satisfy you?  
- Partially. I'm afraid I'm not aware of any organisation named Global Justice, but your credentials look quite genuine. I have no doubt you do work for aforementioned organization, nor do I doubt your name is Will Du. However, I have no information about the extent of jurisdiction Global Justice has on USA territory. If you happen to have any documents by governmental authorities that confirm your rights, it would be good to see them now. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'm going to decline your invitation.  
- Mr. Stoppable, if you permit a moment of speculation?  
- Very well.  
- Let's assume, just assume, mind you, that you were aware of existence and the extent of jurisdiction of Global Justice. With that assumption in mind, could it happen that your current disavowal is in any way connected with external threat to your wellbeing?  
- No, that seems highly implausible. I'm more inclined to think that in purely speculative situation you've described, decision to disavow knowledge would be most likely connected to the organization itself rather then any external influences.  
- And that would explain unwillingness to accept the invitation extended by organisation, I take it?  
- That seems to be a probable cause, indeed.  
- Per any chance, would that precaution extend to exclude an attempt to parlay over neutral medium... Like, for example, via telephone?  
- It might be so, indeed, if initial parlay would happen to be harassing. However, I find the notion of completely shutting out communication unlikely as viable modus operandi.  
- Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Stoppable.  
- No problem. Bye.  
Closing and locking the door, Ron counted back from fifteen. As he reached zero, phone rang, as he expected. He picked up receiver, and sighed.  
- Hello, Dr. Director. This call is not monitored, I hope?  
- No. It's not. Now would you mind explaining what's going on?  
- I quit. Due to certain developments, I'm no longer capable to work cohesively as a part of Team Possible. With that in mind, I find it best for everyone involved if I'd step back and disavow any prior knowledge of the Team Possible and it's associates.  
- Is this a temporary or permanent arrangement?  
- Personally, I do believe it's potentially permanent. Your mileage can vary, however.  
- What exactly is the problem we're facing?  
- As far as things stand, my continued membership in team Possible will jeopardize any and all missions attempted. Furthermore, I want to withdraw from the service in general.  
- What seems to be the source of team disruption?  
- Fraternization. More specifically, contradictory attempts at such from involved members.  
- That's all?  
- With all due respect, Dr. Director, cohesion of the team was built on specific aspect of fraternity. With that aspect directed against team cohesion, there's nothing that holds team together, and retraining in regular fashion would take years. Which, frankly, would be best spent doing something more productive, in my opinion.  
- I... Suppose. What's that about withdrawing?  
- Saving the world is job for supermen, Dr. Director. Not for aspiring chefs. I've tried it, and I'm not all that good at saving the world, so as any rational person would, I'd rather step back and let professionals handle that. I prefer to cook - that's something I can be professional at.  
- Following that train of thought, why did you ever attempted saving the world in first place?  
- I had personal insensitive. Now that this insensitive had become discouragement, I have no more reason attempting to hornshoe into the role I'm not good at. Not to mention that payment terms sucked, heh.  
- ...Run that by me again, mr. Stoppable? Payment terms? That's an interesting tidbit I'd like to hear more about.  
- Well, absolute majority of Global Justice are regular salarymen as far as work laws are concerned. They have medical insurance, they have law-assigned vacation time, they have set salaries. Leader of team Possible is a volunteer - she receives no payment in cold cash. Her wage is popularity. Celebrity status, if you will. Translated to money equivalent, that means a lot. Like scholarship in college of choice, no questions asked. The question comes - what's the wage for sidekick in team Possible? It's painstakingly easy to verify that there's neither money nor fame involved. Therefore, sidekick must be in the whole deal for some sort of personal interest. Like the aforementioned aspect of fraternity. Given it's been subverted into an issue to overcome, however, drawer comes up short, and sidekick can no longer afford to stay a part of team Possible and keep in black in the same time. And if business only draws you further in red, it's very ill-advised to stay in that business.  
- I guess I can't argue with that line of reasoning. However, that poises another question - namely, just what holds aforementioned sidekick from making a profit by selling insider information to highest bidder?  
- Common sense and mutual threats, I'd reckon. First of, none of the parties potentially interested in purchasing aforementioned information from sidekick is trustworthy by any stretch of imagination. Second, considering the agendas of those who would actually consider paying for information.... You get the drift, I imagine. There's noone I could possibly sell intel to without incurring some pretty dire consequences on myself. Not to mention that I don't know anything particularly valuable in first place.  
- No offense meant, but I was more of wondering about revenge as a main motive, not greed.  
- Uh. Right. Sure. At once.  
- Hm? Is that sarcasm I hear?  
- Yeah. Seriously, Dr. Director, no. Just no. I'm not going down that road. Had enough of loserdom as is, no need to add that on top. I just want to move on. Things didn't work out, I'm glad I figured it out before I got seriously injured or worse.  
- And what about ms. Possible? Wasn't your decision to move on connected with her decisions regarding your relationship?  
- Well, duh. This is why I want to move on in the first place. I can't keep up with her while running on empty and she's not willing to give me more then that. Therefore, as far as I see, best thing to do would be to step aside and let her find someone she feels more compatible with. Or alternatively, someone willing to keep up with her tempo of life for reasons other then romantic aspirations. And, of course, find someone interested in me as a guy, not as a sidekick.  
- As a law enforcement officer, I do approve of your reasoning, mr. Stoppable. Not a lot of people can handle situation like this in a civil manner. I do wonder as a woman, though. Informally speaking, Ron... This is not as clean-cut and dry as you make it sound like, is it?  
- Informally speaking?  
- ...Yes. This part of conversation will not be shared with anyone or stored in any medium. Word of honor. You may call me Betty, if that makes it easier.  
- ...Fine. Well, er, Betty, I don't want to sound callous about it, but I expected that kind of thing to happen ever since the debacle with synthodrones and this unexpected hookup. I know Kim very well, probably better then anyone outside of her family. Although between us two, she seems to be one in charge, that's not exactly true. In times of emotional distress, she always turns to me for comfort. And I've had no complaints about giving her that much, to be honest. But she is quite proud about being self-reliant, and tends to bounce back quite fast.  
- Mhm..? So what changed?  
- As trite as it sounds, we grew up. But she didn't notice that, nor attempted to reconsider our relationship. Which, bluntly speaking, puts a serious strain on my private life.  
- How so?  
- Betty, not you too.... Fine, I'll explain. Roughly speaking, people date for two reasons. One reason is sex. Other is mutual support and comfort. I'm not particularly interested in first type of dating, considering the type of girls interested in same. Which leaves me second reason - which is seriously cramped by the fact I'd have to divide my supporting between whoever my girlfriend would happen to be and Kim. I doubt I'll find a girlfriend who wouldn't mind that, to be honest.  
- Ah. So, since Kim wouldn't want to be your girlfriend, you're withdrawing from that relationship entirely?  
- Pretty much, yes. I mean, I'm fond of Kim a lot, but asking me to forfeit my chances at love for her convenience is a bit too much. If she's dating someone else, it's for the best of everyone involved they'd be the one to do that task, not me.  
- Aren't you angry at her for that?  
- No, not really. I mean, I can't force her to love me. If she doesn't, she doesn't.  
- And what if she'll think about it and come back to you asking to renew your relationship later?  
- Then she'll have equal chance as every other girl to get it. With everything that such attempt entails. But since I'm once burned and twice shy, it would be up to her to think up a way to restore the relationship and persuade me it's worth another try.  
- And what if she comes back and attempts to get back to being just friends again?  
- No, thanks. I've already expressed my thoughts on it obviously enough.  
- Yes, you did.  
- Is that disapproval I hear?  
- ...No, not really. I'm not happy about the state of affairs right now, but there's nothing I can really blame you for. It is somewhat cruel to suddenly give cold shoulder to your long-time friend like that, I think, but it's no less cruel to be taken advantage of, either. Do what you must, Ron. This is between you two, and I'll see to it that world-saving stuff is not involved into this. Good luck and ... Godspeed.  
- Thank you.  
Placing the receiver on the hook gingerly, Ron took a long shuddering breath and grinned goofily. Conversation went well enough, as far as he was concerned. Of course, it was but one of many conversations he'd have to endure, but hopefully the last one where he'd have to use long official words. Massaging his cheeks, blond ascended to bathroom, hoping officious lingo left no permanent crease on his forehead.

Sitting in his usual spot at Bueno Nacho, Ron quietly mulled over the events of day. As he expected, Kim treated him to icy indifference throughout the whole school time. He made no attempt to approach her, however, and he was aware it irked redhead even more. He hoped that cheerleader will cool down a couple days later. Until then, he made it a point to politely avoid her when possible. Others were more of interest, however. Mixed reaction from cheerleaders precipitated same from his teammates. Rumors of the breakup were afloat, but there was no common consensus about it, as of yet. Monique did treated him to a few glares of her own, and blond was fairly certain there would be a reckoning later today. Possibly, right here at Bueno Nacho.  
As on cue, door opened, letting ebony girl through. She made a beeline to his table, sliding on the bench across him without much ado. Judging by her glare, she meant business, so Ron was not surprised to hear her speak.  
- Ron, how could you!  
- How could I what?  
- Don't play dumb. Why did you cheated on Kim and whom with?  
Blinking, Ron leaned back, shaking his head in confusion. Cheated? What was THAT about?  
- Monique, where did you got that from?  
- It's obvious! Why else Kim would break up with you in such a huff? You were like, a perfect couple, or something!  
- Funny, I thought same thing. Apparently, Kim didn't.  
- Whaaat?  
- That. Monique, I'm going to ask you again. Did you HEARD someone claim I cheated, or was that your personal deduction?  
- Buh... Ok, right, well.... I figured that out myself. There, happy? Now explain to me why in the holy blazes did you do that?  
- I didn't.  
- Riiiight sure. And my BFGF is all pissed off at you because of what, then?  
- Beats me. She gave me "let's just be friends" speech the day before yesterday. I said "let's not". She agreed. End of story.  
- ...Wait, what? She gave you LJBFT?! Out of blue?  
- You heard me. That's what she did. Ask her, if you don't believe me.  
- Ookay, sure. Whatever. So why did she gave you LJBFT?  
- As I said, beats me. Maybe I ain't cool enough for her, who knows?  
- And?  
- And I said "let's not".  
- Why on earth did you do that!  
- Like, what else was I supposed to do? Raise some holy crap mayhem? Shed river of tears and cradle broken heart? That was like the only non-loser thing I could think of.  
- ...You know what? I want details now. Just what the heck did happen between you two? And what do you mean by non-loser?  
- Oh bother... Look, Monique, let's make a deal here, aight?  
- ...Deal? What kind of deal?  
- You're like, the gossip queen of Middleton. So let's make a deal. You make sure people don't take up the rumor of me cheating and I'll dish up everything you'd want to know about... Provided I know it, that is.  
- Done and done. Now spill.  
- Well, as I said, Kim gave me "let's just be friends" speech the day before yesterday. At this very table, too. I said no.  
- Right. Why did you say no?  
- Mon, you know how tight we were. If after all that she still gives me that speech... Eh, when push comes to shove, I'm all or nothing type of guy. You've seen us after the prom. I've gave it hundred and ten. If that's not enough for Kim, I give up and step aside. Whatever is that she wants in a guy, I don't have it, pure and simple.  
- Mhm. So what kind of problem do you have with just being her friend, pray tell?  
- Oh, nothing. Only the teeny-tinsy problem with what exactly kind of friend she wants me to be. Really, Monique, dropping everything and risking life for a girl is something a boyfriend's supposed to do, don't you think? So if Kim wants to date someone, it's only fair they get the honors.  
- Huh. I thought you're just as much of adrenaline junkie as Kim is.  
- Oh, darnit, no way! I'm scared stiff of nine out of ten things she wants to do.  
- Go figure. So why did you.... do... th....Crap.  
- Guessed it, didn't you? Yes, because I care for her. But I just can't keep up with her, Mon. No matter how much I bend over backwards, grass is still greener on the other side. But I'm not made of iron, you know. I'd like to actually date someone too. Which, er, is somewhat problematic to do when I might be dragged away at any second by KP's whim. For some reason, other girls take it badly.  
- Uh-huh. I can see why.  
- What a coincidence. I do too. So what could I do? Stay at her beck and call? But I don't want to. It's already feeling like a loser way to go. I don't really want to let it slide anymore - being bitter about women at twenty is a bit... er. I don't wanna to, in short. So I put my foot down. All or nothing. Either Kim actually cuts the cute stuff and gives this relationship an honest try, or we go split. She picked to split.  
- Aaaalright. So what is this, a ploy to get her back?  
- Like, no way. I've had enough, Monique. That was the last straw. If she wants something with me, she'd better have some killer reasons for me to give it another try. Dating, that is. I'm NOT going back to being just friends, no siree. Not like we used to be. That's just too much for me to handle and too little to hold.  
- Huh. That's pretty cold, Ron... But, I get what you're saying... I guess. Kim did took you for granted, didn't she?  
- Something like that, yes.  
- But... you were friends from preschool. What about that?  
- We grew up, Mon. Can't go back to kindergarten, now can we?  
- What about saving the world? You're, like, a hero. What about that?  
- Never wanted to do that. That's KP's thing, not mine.  
- But-but-but....you're famous! Are you just going to let that go to gutter?  
- Hah. Me? Famous? That's rich, Mon. KP is famous, yeah. Me... well, I'm lucky if people recall my name correctly.  
- Oh. But...but...Oh.  
- Yeah. Sucks, isn't it? I've thought about it, you know. That's just how things unwrap, when you think about them.  
After an awkward pause, Monique leaned and patted his hand comfortingly.  
- Sorry. I guess I kind of took you for granted too, here.  
- Join the club.  
- No, I mean it. It's like... I dunno. Like, wow, you're already Kim's BFF or something, what more could you ask for? That kind of taking for granted. It's... Er, I never paused to think about it before, so.  
- So you kind of overlooked the suck, didn't you?  
- Uh... Yeah. Sorta.  
Taking her hand back, Monique shook her head, as she reconsidered the situation. She's been angry on Kim's behalf before the talk, but now, well... Now she wasn't sure whom she was more angry at - Ron, Kim or herself. Kim, probably, she decided. Ron did all he could - it's not his fault things went sour like that. Herself, well, Monique did felt pretty irked about not catching up on that. But mainly, she was angry at Kim for being so boneheaded about Ron. Normally, she'd let loose her awesome matchmaking superpowers and get them back together, but she wasn't quite feeling up to it. It struck her as bad idea.  
- Eh... I can't believe I'm asking this, but here goes... Ron, do you want me to run interference with Kim for you, or something? Because BFGF is wigging out something serious, about now. I thought she's been pissed off about you going behind her back, but... I guess you wouldn't be sitting here like nothing happened if that's what happened.  
- Hm? Wigging out how?  
- Oi, the IGOD look and stuff.  
- IGOD?  
- Icy Glare Of Doom, doi. Boy, oh boy, is that crazy or something.  
- Hey, don't look at me. I only have my hunches to go by.  
- Really? Spill. You promised to tell me everything, so what are those hunches of yours, ah wonderboy?  
- That? Well, my hunch is that KP is obsessing over things not going like she planned. She gets like this sometimes, you know. The whole "Everything is Possible for the Possible" deal. I figure she'll cool down a few days later. Or something.  
- Good hunch, except you missed one important detail, Zigmund. Like, Kim actually getting things like she wanted before cooling down.  
- Don't remind me. I'm hoping she'll get a clue soon, because I'm seriously looking to some kidnapping times or like, if she won't.  
- Meh. I'll try to clue her in, but don't expect much, Ron. You know how stubborn she can get about stuff. Especially about dating stuff.  
- Again, don't remind me. I'll be grateful for any clues you'll be able to get into her head, though.  
- Oh? Just how grateful, exactly?  
- ...Hm. Let me think. Saturday home dinner prepared by yours truly kind of grateful, how about that?  
- Um. Glp... That's... pretty darn good kind of grateful.  
- Why, thank you. I'll even extend that grateful to an accomplice, if you'll happen to enlist someone's help. Try and keep that one accomplice, though, aight? Product capacity of my humble abode is a bit limited, I'm afraid.  
Snickering, Monique stood up and pushed his shoulder playfully, as she moved past him to the exit, waving her goodbyes, - " We'll see, Ron. We'll see." Following her with eyes, Ron quipped quietly to Rufus - "Betcha a naco she's gonna enlist Bonnie." Naked molerat chuffed and shook it's small head, but offered no disagreement.

Author Notes.  
I'm aware that Ron seems a bit OOC here. That much is a necessary evil due to concessions I make to realism. Bona fide Ron as described in show is pretty implausible a character. Or, well, taking him as bona fide person is implausible. It's hard to believe that person capable of Zoprox-like intellect and 99-million dish recepy can be so clueless and dumb about life. My personal explanation for that is thus.  
In my opinion, Ron is acting the clown rather then being the clown. In a way, this is his personal way to deal with reality in general and Kim Possible in particular, who collaterally inflicts humongous amount of demand on him. Per ce, Ron is not the action type of guy - he likes to genuinely goof off and just play the time away. However, with Kim's almost OCD desire to help the world, he gets thrust in all kinds of demanding situations. Thus, he acts the clown to take off the edge off demand by undermining people's initial estimation of him and his capabilities.  
As a matter of fact, Ron is not particularly fond of failure when he really has a job to do, so in order not to get swamped with jobs, he pretends to be unreliable klutz with attention deficit. However, such act is only viable in the school environment where he is supposed to have initial fails. As he grows older, Ron recognizes the necessity to shed the goof persona, but loathes to do that despite the understood necessity. So he procrastinates with that, making small concessions for the sake of conformity, but still keeping the generic image of "goof slowly getting around to be responsible adult".  
The story is set shortly after the breaking point in Ron's psychological development. He understands clearly that "goofRon" has to go, because his presence is going to screw Ron's life from that point on. Kim's rejection of him as viable adult mate spurns the change he had anticipated - and while he is not happy about it, he soldiers on and steps on emotions to deal with situation maturely. Considering his training at Yamanouchi, it's definitely a possibility that Ron is capable to suppress his emotions to the point where they don't influence his decisions and actions - if anything, meditation is all about suppressing undesired emotions and thoughts and concentrating on task at hand.  
Note, that ending is left loose intentionally. There is no telling what exactly will happen to Ron after such decision. As far as romance goes, there's lots of possibilities here. One of the most obvious here would be to make a move on Monique. Sympathy to the cause can be nurtured into genuine affection rather easily and Monique is definitely sympathetic with Ron's decision by the end of story. As for her hinted co-conspirator... Well, I just do not believe Monique and Bonnie would not know each other. Both are interested in fashion, both are attending high school, both have roughly the same trials and tribulations with Kim Possible. Although their reactions to Kim are drastically different, it's not a long shot to imagine them being lukewarm buddies, occasionally conspiring for something mutually beneficial and generally good to each other and with just a pinch of "though I just don't get that Kim thing you've got going on" argument thrown in for good measure.  
Could it happen that Kim goes back to Ron? Possibly, but not likely. Kim is highly competitive and thus the issue of pride would be a tough pill for her to swallow. Ron isn't likely to go back to Kim without some concessions from her side, since he feels abused in the relationship they had. On other hand, Kim would have extremely hard time making those concessions, since that would be pretty much admitting she was wrong... Which would hurt her pride a whole lot. Add on top of that the necessity to court Ron, and.. It's not likely she'll attempt to get back with Ron civilly. I wouldn't be surprised at Kim kidnapping Ron "for his own good" to make sure he is not mind-controlled or somehow else influenced to deny her decisions. However, having that course of action backfire on her a time or two would likely to result in one of three outcomes depending on psychotype assigned.  
Version one - after a considerable period of being pissed at each other, Kim might convince Ron to go back to being friends, although it's quite unlikely she'll ever be able to depend on Ron even half as much as she did. This outcome is likely to leave them buddies, connected by long-term friendship and some years of co-working on shared hero career, but no longer collaborating on something long-term.  
Version two - Kim isn't able to forgive Ron for denying her decisions and just spends the rest of her life treating him with icy indifference or just letting him become a stranger in the crowd. This also has potential for Kim to develop one-sided competitive obsession with Ron, the urge to prove he did miss out by denying her. That is potentially a plot for a story itself, and deserves it's own investigation in detail.... Someday.  
Version three - Kim just isn't able to deal with her emotions. She's really madly in love with Ron, but isn't ready to deal with that or admit that. Breakup might've been initiated by her in attempt to "I just have to clear my head, it's just Ron, I can't seriously be crushing on him like that, it's just rebound relationship, no big deal, right, I just don't wanna screw up our relationship!". Development from this point can vary - from Kim actually swallowing her pride and admitting she is indeed in love with Ron as well as making concessions to prove he is welcome and appreciated to Kim developing stalkerish obsession with Ron, possibly ending in very macabre things. Again, this development is potentially a story or three, and considering it in detail deserves it's own opus.  
On that note, I'd like to end the notes... Seeing as they spanned much longer then I originally intended and almost make a story of it's own. Have some insight or opinion? By all means, leave me a review - just make sure you give me something to actually ponder and reply to, if you do expect a reply.


End file.
